


Enslaved to Time

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortals, Married Couple, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Cat Grant and Kara have a secret, they have been married for 300 years and immortal.Tonight is their Anniversary.





	Enslaved to Time

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been wanting to do for a while, hope you enjoy.

CatCo news had been quiet lately, Cat Grant was in her office and Kara was at her own desk outside Cat’s office, Cat’s past was not well known to anyone these day, Cat kept to herself and she was known as the Queen of Media.

She was married but never mentioned her family, it was not even known what town she came from, the only thing that was known was that Cat was a brilliant investigative journalist and once worked at the Daily Planet in Metropolis before moving to National City.

Kara shared the same story as Cat did, her past was as much of a mystery as Cat’s was and the only thing she had in common with Cat was the fact that she too was married.

“Keira, can you come in here for me please?” Cat called loudly.

“Coming Miss Grant” Kara said and she walked into the office of her boss, Cat handed her the prints “Hand these in to James Olsen before you head home” Cat asked and Kara nodded her head before turning away and walked to James’s office to hand him the prints before leaving.

Night drew in and Cat had finished up in her office and returned to her penthouse overlooking the city, it was private and quiet and there was no way for the paparazzi could get a picture because her penthouse was on the top floor of the tallest skyscraper.

She sighed heavily as she entered penthouse and she kicked her shoes off “Honey I’m home” she called out and a soft voice of a young woman answered, “In the shower” she replied.

Cat smirked “Want company?” she asked and the young woman laughed “I’m good, dinners nearly ready” she said, “you’ll need the energy for tonight” the young woman said with a giggle and Cat smirked and shook her head, she loved her wife very much and had been married a very, very long time.

Cat grabbed the glass of wine that her wife had poured out for her on the table and took a sip, she looked at the setting of the dinner table and smiled softly, the flowers neatly arranged and the candles lit creating the perfect romantic setting.

Rose petals ran along the floor trailing to hers and her wife’s bedroom, Cat smiled more and sighed, she loved that her wife remembered this day every year, they did this every year.

Romantic music began to play in the back ground and Cat turned to see her wife standing there, as beautiful as the day they got married, Cat walked up to her wife and wrapped her arms tight around her body “Happy 300th Anniversary my Cat” she whispered.

Her wife grinned bright and caressed Cat’s cheek “Happy Anniversary my Kara” she replied and kissed her deep, Cat moaned as she held Kara close and their tongue clashed as her Kara deepened the kiss.

They did not need air to breath, in fact breathing was more of a habit for them both.

Kara and Cat once believed they were cursed to this life and they were right, over 400 years old and Cat and Kara had lived for but 100 years later they met and fell in love and ever since then they had been together.

They parted from the kiss and Kara and Cat sat at the dinner table and talked about their day, Kara made flirtatious jokes about sleeping with the boss and Cat could only laugh but Kara had a stake in the company too, she was the secret investor that used the wealth she had accumulated over the years to help her wife’s company start up.

Once dinner was over Kara took Cat’s hand and led her to the centre of the room and danced to the slow romantic music, Cat’s mind was flashed back to the night they danced together in Paris.

Kara had seen many horrors of this life but she never let it change her and that was what Cat loved about her, Kara never let the ghosts of the past stop her.

They both seen much horror and bloodshed since they had lived, in fact the worse thing they saw was the time of the frontiers land, when it was all about six shooters and quick draws.

Kara did some things she was not proud of back then, it took everything Cat had to bring Kara back to the way she was once before but time to time she would see it, the haunted look in Kara’s eyes and the guilt.

Kara hated herself for the pain she caused, back then she was not the innocent she looked to be, in fact she was quite the gun slinger of course being immortal helped but by the 2nd year she got to the stage where she was able to shoot her targets down without getting hit.

She began her gun slinging days in a lawless town, to protect people from the outlaws but then she became her own worst enemy and the town’s nightmare.

Cat fought tooth and nail to bring her wife back to her senses and she succeeded but the guilt in her wife’s eyes showed her that it would be a long time before she got her wife back fully and the guilt was never going to leave her.

But tonight, was the time to celebrate of course, Kara was happy as can be and nothing was going to stop her own happiness.

Cat and Kara danced around the room slowly, Kara’s hand trailing along the centre of Cat’s back along her spine making Cat shiver, Kara always made her shiver and it was delightful.

Kara smiled and pressed her forehead to her wife and closed her eyes “I love you so much” she whispered.

“I love you too” Cat whispered back pressing her forehead to Kara’s and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Kara’s body pressed to her own.

Taking Kara’s hand slowly Cat smiled as she led Kara into the bedroom after blowing out the candle “Let’s get you out of that dress” she whispered and they giggled disappearing into the bedroom together.

The sound of giggling and moaning filled the penthouse as Cat and Kara made love all… night… long.

2 immortals enslaved to time, but together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
